


The Professor & Engineer

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Boyfriends, First Time, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Sycamore and Meyer have their first time together. Yaoi Don't like don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professor & Engineer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote by Professor Sycamore to Meyer. "Ahh as I said there's something quite marvelous about motor oil."

Professor Augustine Sycamore has been working very closely with Meyer, one of his close friends to do research on Mega Blaziken. He found out that Blaziken Mask was Meyer because his Key stone smelled like motor oil. He and Meyer have been working nonstop for a couple weeks now. 

He has black curly hair, bluish eyes, skinny tall man and has facial hair under his ears. Professor Sycamore is wearing his white lab coat over a blue shirt, black pants with a yellow belt that has a buckle in the shape of a circle. He has on brown shoes with gray stripes and wearing orange dress socks. He also has on a brown watch on his left hand. Sycamore is locking up his lab and heads back to his apartment with Garchomp. 

Once inside his two bedroom apartment, Sycamore toes off his shoes by the door and he puts Garchomp into his Pokeball. He goes into his office sitting on his chair which reclines backward. With his feet on his desk, Sycamore takes out his cell phone and calls Meyer.

Meyer picks up saying, "Hello Professor. What's up. Is there a problem that you need fixing?"  
"Ah no. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight at my apartment."  
"Ah sure. I'd love to have dinner with you, Professor Sycamore."  
"Great! I'll give you directions to my place. So we'll have dinner in an hour and a half. Is that okay with you?"  
"That's great. I'll be right over as soon as I'm done with work. See you in a few, Professor."  
"Great!! Can't wait. I'll make chicken and beef."

Sycamore hangs up his phone and he smiles broadly about this being actually a first date for him and Meyer. They've kissed each other often when they were alone in his lab and in Meyer's shop. Sycamore paces back and forth in the office thinking about a way to impress Meyer. He heads into the kitchen and starts to prepare the food for dinner. 

Meyer hands and face are covered in motor oil and he wipes it off with his rag. Meyer is wearing his green cap, dark gray long sleeved shirt, light gray overalls, black socks and brown shoes. Meyer cleans up after fixing stuff around the house. He gets on his scooter and drives over to Professor Sycamore's apartment. He misses his kids, Clement and Bonnie and wishes that they'd come home sometimes. 

Meyer parks his scooter outside Professor Sycamore's apartment building and walks inside, taking the elevator to the third floor. He knocks on Sycamore's door and Professor Sycamore opens the door saying hello then embraces his boyfriend in a hug. Meyer gives Sycamore a kiss on the cheek. 

As he walks into Sycamore's apartment. Professor Sycamore asks him to take off his shoes. He does so leaving them next to Sycamore's shoes. Meyer is wearing black socks and he notices Sycamore's orange socked feet and wonders if he has orange underwear too. 

Meyer's secret identity as Blaziken Mask which is named after his Blaziken and he's known as a superhero in Lumiose City helping others in town. He still faintly smells like motor oil from fixing his scooter during the morning. Looking around Sycamore's apartment which he has photos of Pokemon and their Mega evolutions in frames on his wall in his living room. Meyer spots a photo of him in his Blaziken Mask costume with his mask off with Mega Blaziken beside him. In the picture he's smiling. 

"You like it. I took it when you weren't looking and I love your smile, Meyer."  
"Thank you, Professor."  
"You can call me by my first name, Augustine."  
"It's perfect. Truly perfect, Augustine."

Meyer feels Sycamore's arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. He turns around wrapped up in Sycamore's arms and leans in and kisses him. Meyer tugs on Sycamore's hair gently and starts kissing his neck. Sycamore's right hand goes down from Meyer's shoulder to his crotch caressing his bulge. 

Meyer unbuckles Sycamore's belt and caresses his bulge and he was right his boyfriend is wearing orange underwear. Before they can go any further, Sycamore and Meyer hear the oven go off and disentangle themselves and head into the kitchen. Sycamore makes a plate for himself and Meyer. He tells Meyer to have a seat by the table. He sets him and Meyer's plates of food next to each other and a glass of champagne. Sycamore sits next to Meyer and they toast each other then share a kiss. 

As they eat dinner, Sycamore and Meyer talk about their Pokemon, Garchomp and Blaziken. He feels Meyer's feet rub against his. Sycamore loves the smell of motor oil that practically comes off Meyer's body. He fantasizes about Meyer being sweaty, smelling like motor oil stripping out of his clothes in his shop. Sycamore gets the hard on just thinking about it. He feels Meyer's hand on his bulge caressing his member. Meyer tells him that he loves him. Sycamore blushes red and he tells Meyer that he loves him too.

After finishing their dinner, Meyer and Sycamore watch a movie in his living room sitting on the couch. Meyer has his arm around Sycamore's shoulder pulling him closer to him. Sycamore sits on Meyer's lap and he kisses Meyer's neck and plays with his beard. 

"Would you like a foot massage, Augustine?"  
"Yeah I'd love that. And I'll give you a foot massage afterwards."

Sycamore lays down on the couch with his feet on Meyer's lap. Meyer begins to rub his boyfriend's socked feet rubbing them one at a time with his fingers. Sycamore moans softly feeling Meyer's strong callused fingers massage his feet. Sycamore moves his foot and rubs them against Meyer's bulge as he caresses his bulge through his pants. 

They switch places as Meyer lays on the couch with his feet on Sycamore's lap. Sycamore gives Meyer's black socked feet a foot massage and Meyer's feet also smell like motor oil making him more horny. He and Meyer lay on the couch massaging and sniffing each other's socked feet making their erections press against their pants.

"So Augustine, are all of your underwear and socks the color orange."  
"Ahhh. Yes there are. Orange is one of my favorite colors. I love wearing briefs because there are very comfortable when I have to work at my lab. What underwear do you wear Meyer?"  
"I like both boxer trunks and briefs too in the colors; green, black, gray, brown and fiery red just like Blaziken's Fire."  
"Would you like the spend the night with me. I'd love to snuggle with my wonderful, strong boyfriend."  
Sycamore and Meyer sit up and they are embracing each other. With Sycamore in his lap, Meyer is happy when Sycamore calls him his boyfriend.

"I would have to have sex with the man I'm in love with." Meyer blushes and Sycamore kisses him.  
"Would you carry me to my bedroom so that we can make love to each other." Meyer nods and carries Sycamore to his bedroom which has pictures of them together at the Professor's lab, in the forest and at the beach on the walls. 

Sycamore is set down on the bed by Meyer and he lays back as Meyer undresses him. Meyer kneels down by Sycamore's legs removing his socks, then unbuttons his shirts tossing it off Sycamore's shoulders. Meyer unbuckles Sycamore's belt and unzips his pants pulling them off showing his boyfriend's orange briefs and he removes those too.

Sycamore watches as his manly boyfriend strips out of his overalls. Meyer unclasps his suspenders letting them fall onto Sycamore's carpeted floor. Then he takes off his socks and t-shirt. Sycamore sees that Meyer is wearing green boxer trunks which shows off his noticeable bulge. 

He and Meyer wrapped up together stroking each other's cocks as their bodies slide and grind against each other. They make out and get into the sex position, 69. Sycamore and Meyer suck each other's cocks and lick each other's ass holes. Sycamore loves Meyer's hairy chest, arms, legs and his ass loving the taste of sweat and motor oil mix together with pre-cum. Moaning with pleasure, Sycamore asks Meyer to fuck him. Meyer grabs a bottle of lube and condoms from Sycamore's drawers putting the condom on his cock then lube on his cock and on Sycamore's ass. 

Meyer slides his cock into Sycamore's ass fucking him as he hold his boyfriend's legs. Sycamore strokes his cock while saying Meyer's name over and over again till he cums on his chest panting. Meyer removes the condom from his cock then throws it out. He then cums on his chest. They make out as their cum sticks onto their chests.

Professor Sycamore cuddles up against Meyer's sweaty, cum dried and smell of motor oil makes him extremely happy. 

"I'd love to see you in your Blaziken Mask costume, Meyer. And then see you slowly strip out of your costume." Sycamore says with a smile on his face.  
"I'd love to see you in your lab coat and your orange socks, Professor leaning against your desk in your lab."  
Meyer tells his boyfriend.  
"I would love to marry you someday, Augustine Sycamore."  
"I would too, Meyer."

These two middle aged boyfriends lay naked in each other's arms falling asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
